Lóng (Chinesischer Drache)
Das chinesische Wort für Drache ist Lóng (chin. 龍, vereinfacht 龙, auch Lung). Die typischen Drachen der chinesischen Mythologie besitzen den Körper einer Schlange, eine Löwenmähne, ein Geweih und vier Beine. Lóng sind Wasserwesen, die in der chinesischen Mythologie oft auftauchen. Während der chinesische Drache, im Gegensatz zu Westlichen Drachen für gewöhnlich als gutes Wesen angesehen wird, ist er im Grunde eher eine neutrale Kraft, die auch Zerstörung anrichten kann, wenn man falsch damit umgeht. Beschreibung [[Datei:Drache_Schrift_China.png|thumb|Verschiedene, teilweise historische Schreibweisen von Lóng. Von oben links: -Schrift, , , Traditionelle , (vereinfachte Form der japanischen Kanji), ]] Der Kopf eines jungen Lung-Drachen erinnert an den eines Karpfens, während der Erwachsene einen kamelartigen Kopf mit Geweih besitzt. Besonders auffällig im Gesicht des Lungs sind seine Barteln, welche ein wichtiges Organ für den östlichen Drachen darstellt, um Lageposition in der Luft, Gegenwind ect. zu erkennen. Im Gegensatz zu den westlichen Drachen hortet der Lung keine Schätze, eine Ausnahme bilden die Fucan Lóng. Der Philosoph Wang Fu schrieb den Drachen neun grundlegende Eigenschaften zu: *Hörner eines Hirsches *Kopf eines Kamels *Ohren einer Kuh *Augen eines Dämons *Hals einer Schlange *Bauch einer Muschel *Schuppen eines Karpfens *Klauen eines Adlers *Sohlen eines Tigers. Alternativ davon gibt es auch andere, ähnliche Beschreibungen. Eine davon schreibt dem Drachen jeweils ein Merkmal eines jeden Tieres des chinesischen Horoskops zu. Laut Charles Gould sind die Knochen männlicher Drachen dicker und mit feineren Linien durchzogen als die der weiblichen Exemplare. Was in der chinesischen Medizin als Drachenknochen bezeichnet wird sind jedoch meist die Knochen ausgestorbener Säugetiere. Verhalten Typischerweise sind die Lóng den Menschen wohl gesonnen, jedoch können sie, wenn man sie erzürnt, wütend werden und die Menschen mit Naturkatastrophen oder durch ihre Abwesenheit mit Dürre bestrafen. Um dies zu verhindern bieten die Chinesen ihnen Opfer dar. So opfert man laut Gould eine Schwalbe, wenn man sich Regen wünscht, da die Schwalbe die Lieblingsnahrung der Drachen ist. Um den Drachen hingegen abzuwehren verwendet man Metall oder der mong-Pflanze (vermutlich Mungbohnen), der er beides hasst. Bei Opfergaben werden außerdem fünffarbige Seide und Pride of India verwendet, da der Drache auch diese verabscheut. Pride of India ist der Trivialname verschiedener Pflanzen, und zwar Koelreuteria paniculata, Lagerstroemia speciosa und Melia azedarach. Gould beschreibt auch mehrere Quellen, laut denen die Drachen sich von ihren sterblichen Körpern "häuten" können. So kann man bei gefundenen Drachenknochen laut Shi Chăn und Tsung Shih nicht sicher sein, ob der Drache wirklich tot ist oder nur den Körper zurückgelassen hat. In der antiken chinesischen Literatur herrscht ein Disput darüber, ob ein Drache überhaupt sterben kann.Charles Gould (1886), Mythical Monsters Symbolik Der Drache ist in China ein wichtiges Symbol in vielen Bereichen. So symbolisiert er z.B. das Prinzip Yang, während sein Gegenstück, der Fenghuang, das Yin verkörpert. So sollen 81 der Schuppen eines Drachen die Essenz des Yang beinhalten, aber nur 36 die Essenz des Yin. Unter den vier Symbolen der chinesischen Sternenkonstallationen symbolisiert der Azurdrache das Element Holz, die Himmelsrichtung Osten und die Jahreszeit Frühling. Nach manchen Interpretationen zählt auch der Gelbe Drache zu den Symbolen und steht für das Element Metall und die Mitte. In der chinesischen Astrologie ist der Drache ein Sternzeichen und steht für den Erdzweig chén (chin. 辰), den Monat März, die achte Stunde des Tages und das Element Erde. Der Kaiser von China nutzte den Drachen für gewöhnlich als Symbol seiner eigenen Macht. Auch im modernen Sprachgebrauch werden herausragende Persönlichkeiten in China als Drachen bezeichnet. In der chinesischen Zahlensymbolik steht die 9 für den Drachen. Dies spiegelt sich u.a. in den Neun Söhnen des Drachen, den neun Tieren, aus denen der Drache zusammengesetzt ist, und den verschiedenen Neun-Drachen-Wänden in China wieder. Außerhalb Chinas symbolisiert der Drache meist das Land China oder das chinesische Volk. So hat z.B. das indonesische Fabelwesen Warak ngendog den Kopf eines Lóng-Drachen, um die chinesischen Einwohner von Semarang zu symbolisieren. Systematik Die chinesische Mythologie kennt eine Einteilung der Drachen in verschiedene Arten. Die Einteilung in der Mythologie: *Huáng Lóng: Der gelbe Drache, er soll der erste Drache gewesen sein. *Tiānlóng: Himmelsdrachen, die mit den Göttern zusammenleben. *Shén Lóng: Geisterdrachen, die das Wetter kontrollieren. *Dìlóng: Erddrachen, die unteriridsch leben. *Fúcánglóng: Unterirdische Drachen, die Schätze und Orte besonderes starker Energie bewachen *Nie Lóng: Böse Drachen, die Verderben bringen *Jiāolóng: Krokodildrachen, die ihre Gestalt verändern können. *Pánlóng: schlangenartige Flussdrachen *Fēilóng und Ying Long: Geflügelte Himmelsdrachen *Qīng Lóng: Azurdrachen, die den Osten symbolisieren *Lóng Wáng, Drachenkönige, die über die Gewässer herrschen. Anzahl der Klauen Die Anzahl der Klauen pro Bein ist bei der Einteilung der Drachen wichtig. So symbolisiert ein fünfzehiger Drache den Kaiser während vier- und dreizehige Drachen für die gewöhnlichen Leute stehen. Nach anderen Einteilungen erkennt man an der Anzahld er Klauen die Herkunft des Drachen, so besitzen chinesische Drachen fünf, koreanische vier und japanische drei Zehen. Fortpflanzung und Wachstum [[Datei:Lebenszyklus-lung.jpg|thumb|'Lebenzyklus eines Chinesischen Lóng:' Ei (1), Wasserschlange (2), Kiao (3), Lang (4), Kioh-Lóng (5), Ying-Lóng (6)]] Drachen werden in Asien oft mit einer Perle dargestellt. Diese wird von vielen für ein Drachenei gehalten. In Wirklichkeit sollen die Eier jedoch nicht viel größer sein als Hühnereier und das Aussehen von Flusskieseln haben. Laut der Mythologie kann es bis zu 1000 Jahre dauern, bis aus dem Ei ein Drache schlüpft, welcher weitere 500 Jahre braucht, um ein so genannter Kiao ''zu werden. In dieser Form gleicht er einer Schlange mit Karpfenkopf (Vergleiche: ''Liyu tiao longmen). Weitere 1000 Jahre dauert es, bis der Drache Bart, Schuppen und Beine erhält (螭龍, Chilóng, Hornloser Drache), und weitere 500, dass ihm Hörner wachsen. Diese Form heisst Qiu Lóng (虯龍, Gehörnter Drache) und kann im Gegensatz zu den vorherigen Formen hören. Nach weiteren 1000 jahren wird das Tier ein erwachsener Ying Lóng (應龍), der nach manchen Quellen Flügel hat.Andrea Dee, Angelika Gredenberg (2000), Das große Buch der Ungeheuer - Mit über hundert Fabelwesen aus allen Erdteilen, Tosa, ISBN 978-3854922254 Natürlich scheinen diese Zahlen reichlich übertrieben zu sein, was an der gottartigen Natur der Drachen in der Mythologie zu liegen scheint. Geschichte Herkunft thumb|Schweinedrachen-Amulett Die älteste bekannte Drachenstatue aus China stammt aus dem 5. Jahrtausend vor Christus und ist der Yangshao-Kultur zuzuordnen. Weitere frühe Drachendarstellungen sind die "Schweinedrachen" und ein aus Muscheln zusammengesetzter Drache der Hongshan-Kultur. Letzterer wird auf 4700-2900 v. Chr. datiert.Mythology StackExchange: What is the earliest known dragon myth thumb|Drachendarstellung aus Muscheln aus der Henan-Provinz.Neben Schlangen und Krokodilen scheinen auch Fossilien eine Inspiration für Drachendarstellungen zu sein, was sich noch heute in der chinesischen Volksmedizin wiederspiegelt. Auch wurden einige in China gefundene Dinosaurier nach Drachen benannt, z.B. Mei long oder Dilong paradoxus. Eine andere Hypothese zum Ursprung der Drachen basiert auf ihrer Assoziation mit dem Wetter. So soll Lóng ''ursprünglich ein Wort für Tornados gewesen sein. Nachdem diese aufgrund von Klilmaänderungen in China heute nicht mehr vorkommen, könnte sich die Bezeichnung zu einem mythologischen Wesen entwickelt habenMythology StackExchange: Did the dragons of Chinese mythology originate from tornadoes?. Eine andere Theorie besagt, dass die Drachen auf dem Nordlicht basieren, welches am Himmel eine schlangenartige Form annehmen kannTamra Andrews (1998), '''Legends of the Earth, Sea and Sky: An Encyclopedia of Nature Myths', ABC-CLIO, ISBN 9780874369632 Aus diesen Ursprüngen entwickelte sich nach und nach das mythologische Wesen Lóng. Über die Jahrhunderte hinweg wurden diesem immer mehr übernatürliche Fähigkeiten angedichtet, so soll er z.B. so klein wie eine Seidenraupe oder so groß wie das Universum werden können, den Regen kontrollieren und fliegen, ohne Flügel zu besitzen. In der Mythologie wurden die beiden frühesten Kaiser Chinas, der Gelbe Kaiser Huangdi und der Kaiser Yan, mit Drachen in Verbindung gebracht. So entwickelte der Drache sich zu einem Symbol der Kaiserkrone, wobei der kaiserliche Drache je nach Dynastie andere Farben hatte. In der Qing-Dynastie war er z.B. gelb, in der Ming-Dynastie rot. Die Kaiser Chinas führten natürlich auch ihre Abstammung auf göttliche Drachen zurück. Verbreitung außerhalb Chinas thumb|Darstellung des persichen Drachen [[Azhi Dahaka als Östlicher Drache.]]Weitere Formen Östlicher Drachen, wie der japanische oder koreanische Drache, sind auf den chinesischen Lóng zurückzuführen. Dies spiegelt sich nicht nur in ihrem typischen Aussehen wieder, sondern auch in den Wörtern für Drache in Sprachen wie Koreanisch (Ryong bzw. Yong), Japanisch (Ryū) oder Vietnamesisch (Lóng). Über die im 2. Jahrhundert v. Chr. von den mongolischen aus der heutigen Gansu-Provinz vertriebenen , die in Zentralasien das -Reich gründeten, breitete sich ein chinesisch beeinflusstes Drachenbild auch nach Zentralasien aus. Von dort aus wurde es u.a. vom , den Sogdern oder den verwendet und in den Nahen Osten verbreitetDr. Sarah Kühn (2011), The Dragon in Medieval East Christian and Islamic Art, BRILL, ISBN 978-90-04-20972-5. Drachen im seldschukischen Stil wurden ein häufiges Motiv in Kleinasien und dem Nahen Osten, bevor sie im Zuge der mongolischen Invasionen im 13. Jahrhundert von einem chinesischen Design abgelöst wurden. In den von den Mongolen begründeten Khanaten wie dem , der Goldenen Horde oder dem waren chinesisch aussehende Drachenmotive häufigDr. Sarah Kühn (2011), The Dragon in Medieval East Christian and Islamic Art, BRILL, ISBN 978-90-04-20972-5. Davon beeinflusst erinnern auch die Drachen der persischen und arabischen Kunst oft an Lóng-Drachen. Heute thumb|Schädel des Lung laut Dragonology. Der Schädel sieht für einen Reptilienschädel sehr untypisch ausIm Gegensatz zu den westlichen Ländern, in denen heute nur noch wenige Menschen an Drachen glauben, gibt es in China das Phänomen regelmäßiger DrachensichtungenKryptozoologie: Drachen in der Neuzeit Außerdem werden auf chinesischen Märkten noch heute "Drachenknochen" als Medizin verkauft. Diese sind meist Fossilien anderer Tiere wie z.B. Dinosaurier. Auch der Drachenkult ist dort noch immer sehr beliebt, besonders in ländlichen Regionen. Dazu gehört auch das Steigenlassen von Flugdrachen aus Holz, Bambus und Seide. Dabei gibt es den Aberglaube, dass beim Loslassen der Drachenschnur Unglück oder Krankheit verschwindet. Konsequenterweise bringt es daher auch Unglück, wenn man den verlorenen Drachen eines anderen aufhebt. Heute weltweit verbreitet sind die chinesischen Traditionen des Drachentanzes und des Drachenbootfests, die ihren Ursprung in der Drachenanbetung Chinas haben. Ein besonderes Drachenfest fand am 27. April 2013 statt. In diesem Jahr fielen die Feiertage des Chinesischen Kulturkreises und die Taniwha-Feste der Māori zusammen, was von den Chinesen und den Māori gemeinsam im Orakai Marae in Auckland, Neuseeland gefeiert wurde. Dazu spielten die Māori die Pūkāea, eine traditionelle Holztrompete, woraufhin die Chinesen mit Trommelmusik antwortetenThe Office of Ethnic Communities: The Taniwha & Dragon Festival. Auch in der Populärkultur lebt der Drache in Form von Figuren aus Animes, Mangas und Videospielen weiter. Einer der bekanntesten modernen Lung-Drachen ist der Drache Shenlong aus dem Anime Dragonball. Die Grüne Wasseragame, eine Echsenart, heisst im Englischen Chinese Water Dragon. Quellen *Wikipedia: Lóng (Mythologie) en:Chinese Dragonpl:Lung_chiński Kategorie:Drachenarten Kategorie:Gottheiten Kategorie:Östliche Drachen Kategorie:Wasserdrachen Kategorie:Asiatische Drachen Chinesischer Lung Kategorie:Chinesische Mythologie